The True Enemy
by Annakyirea
Summary: (Spoiler: After Trespasser DLC) After three years the Inquisitor is no closer to finding Solas than she was before - and in this time her heart has still not healed. She no longer wishes to merely stop him as something turned her pain into rage beyond anyone's comprehension. One night she disappears but where to?
1. Chapter 1

It had been over three years since the breach had been closed, and only one since Solas had been declared an enemy to Thedas. The Inquisitor was still unsure if 'enemy' was the right term but she knew one thing – he had made a decision. She had the smallest shred of hope even as he faced the eluvian preparing to leave her once more that he would stay. It was for naught as he did walk through even muttering the words 'my love' to her. Tears escaped her eyes for the first time in years as the pain ran through her arm causing her to cry out.

"Hold her down!" Dorian hissed at Iron Bull as the Inquisitor thrashed in pain.

The Qunari struggled as he did not wish to hurt the tiny elven woman, "All right, but make it quick!"

Cole stood away from the mess of blood where they tried to mend her wounds, "Pain, burning, searing. Not as painful as the ice spreading across the heart..."

"If you are not going to be helpful, then be _silent!_ "

This was the moment the Inquisitor lost her mark, and her arm. It was spreading like venom up her arm and without her removing the hand she would have died. The moment it separated from her the flesh and bone disintegrated leaving her with a bleeding stump to remind her it was over. She returned to the court after healing as much as she could, hiding the pain as she made her way to the table telling them of the end. The inquisition was now over, but those willing to stay and stop Solas would be the guard of Divine Justinia, or as Lavellan knew her, Leliana.

Many asked her about her arm but the inquisitor fell silent on their travel back to Skyhold. She went back to the tower where Solas once spent his time and cursed herself for falling for his sweet words more than before. Anger filler her as she found many sleepless nights due to dreams that tormented her. She would give her all to this search even if in the end her revenge would lead to her death. It would be a long mission and one that would be costly but she would pay the price if only to stop him from potentially destroying the world. Her 'revenge' was only half of it, and the least important half but she could not forget that he was not who he claimed to be.

In her dreams though, she was betrayed by her own heart hearing his sickly sweet voice call 'Vhenan' like he always would. An image of him would look at her with a torn heart before turning away and becoming a wolf as they disappeared. Lavellan clutched her chest wishing the pain would go away, wishing her dreams would not bring her back to the fade – but she was a mage and would always be connected to this place. While she wished to silence the dreams she worried he would be capable of gathering information from this, her dreams. The tiny woman awoke in the night leaving a note in case she grew lost and made her way to the eluvian in the garden.

The empty garden made her feel lonely in the evening as she looked up at the moon remembering the night Solas removed her vallaslin. He was as sweet as ever before walking away like always but this time she did not know it was permanent. She made her way past the plants touching them gently before continuing onward. She reached the eluvian finding it painfully quiet, looking upon it made her remember his face even as it was over a year ago. Gritting her teeth the elf found more rage than anything filling her heart as she looked to the moon outside the windows.

 _I will find him, and have my answers!_ She growled in her own mind noticing that the mirror reacted to her rage.

It seemingly glowed, surprising her as she put her hand against it causing the light to grow and erupt until the eluvian was officially open. Liliya looked back before stepping forward into the mirror seeing if it was a trick, or truly open to her. It grew dark as she entered, a shadow cast on it with a dark smile and laughter filled the room.

Her story had begun once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's been a while since I wrote something, but this week I managed to produce a chapter - I hope it's all right ._

* * *

The Inquisitor's disappearance set those left in Skyhold on alert. Those who were close to her knew she was not over Solas' departure the first time, and the second made the barely scarring wound tear open. She had fallen asleep in his floor of the tower looking at the paintings he decorated the wall with. Cursing her heart as she went into the fade to dream. The same place where she shared her first kiss with him, relived memories by his side, felt whole since leaving her clan's side.

Liliya had never spent much time with people in her clan besides her keeper as she was taught magic. She was shunned by her own mother who spent more time with her brother teaching him how to shoot an arrow. Her father had died many moons before her birth defending their clan. The young elven girl was taken under the wing of the keeper but she never truly understood why they were so set on 'the old ways'. She would take her free time to wander the forest around the camp sitting near the statues away from the others.

Being alone suited a mage like her, no one trusted someone who could wield magic anyway. Even when she was sent to observe the meeting at the conclave she went alone. Blending into the shadows as she was taught to do by her brother. As she watched the humans marching towards the building she held onto the carving held by a string around her neck. The small misshapen Halla gave her the strength to continue onwards as she made her way into the meeting place. Her brother saw her off before going on a hunt of his own, telling her to be careful as they separated. She worried, having a horrid feeling – not knowing if it would be on her end or his, she continued onward.

Liliya had not expected the events at the conclave, nothing even close to what took place. She did not anticipate that the world would soon rely on her, this made her look at herself as she waited for her judgment in the jail. Of course she could not return to her clan, there was no way after what happened – the conclave was in ashes with her the only living person left. He head ached as she tried to reach for the memories of what happened before she awoke in the fade, but nothing came to her. All she could do was wait for the axe to come down.

This never came to be though, Cassandra decided she was to go up the mountain the moment she agreed to help. They made their way up fighting demons that fell from the tear in the sky until they reached allies. Liliya leapt into battle following the warrior woman, expecting to find human soldiers fighting back the atrocities that rained down upon them. Not another mage, let alone an elf. Her eyes focused on him for a brief second before she saw a demon reaching towards her just before it was knocked back by a blast of magic. She then did not hesitate to let them feel her wrath as she did not want to owe anyone her life.

The battle ended and suddenly this new elf grabbed her arm – causing her to flinch. He ignored it while thrusting her hand towards the rift, she watched as the mark glowed before releasing energy to seal the tear. In a brief second it felt as if time had stopped for her, on top of her already strong powers she now had this to worry about. It felt as if the life she had struggled to make for herself was blown away by the wind. When the rift was sealed he let go of her hand which nearly burned, turning to face her.

She ignored his words as she looked into his eyes, they made the magic in her pulse for some reason she would not discover until much later when it was far to late to look away. Hearing his name she pondered further, but they had more pressing matters and decided to move onward after speaking with Varric briefly. The mage gathered her strength as they moved forward, finding more human soldiers along the path to the temple of sacred ashes. She had seen remnants of demons in the fades as spirits would try to pull her interest to that world as she dreamt, but these were different.

There was a familiar tingle in the magic that swelled around the tear at the temple, she would have no explanation until much later in her life. Liliya ignored this at the time preparing for the battle that opening the rift would cause. As the glow ceased and it burst open she took the staff she found to replace her own and waited. The ground gave a shake causing her to momentarily lose her balance – one of her new companions grasped her arm and kept her steady as they looked upon their new enemy.

"A demon of pride..." Liliya muttered this, feeling something close to fear as she knew this could easily kill her – but it would not stop her.

Tapping her staff to the ground, she encased Cassandra in a barrier, signaling it was time to start the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed in Haven while the woman was out doing their work, and spreading the word of the inquisition. At first people would talk behind her back, mostly of her race and then her abilities to use magic. As time slowly passed in that town though, people began to respect her for the work she did. Whenever faced with a challenge she tried to be a peacemaker finding a solution that fit everyone's needs. Although it was known she could handle herself when negotiations failed.

Still some people could not get over the fact that she was an elven mage and shunned her beside the work she had done. So avoiding them she would spend her free time in Haven at the frozen lake merely standing there trying to feel the lingering magic in the air. Her reputation was that of a strange woman for just standing out in the open looking up. One evening during her time in Haven she went deeper into the forest to be by herself.

The snow was cold in her hands as she knelt down to hold some remembering the first time it snowed when she was young. They had been camped safely in the same place for a while and it was time to move as winter rolled in. She was only ten or so watching as the snow began to fall as they walked. Her mother told her older brother excitedly while she walked slower somewhat wishing she could be left behind but knew it wasn't an option. The woman who raised her was not a mother but the one who brought her to life, and she knew this but was jealous of her brother.

Touching the small trinket around her neck again she sighed, knowing as the sun went down she would need to return. She saw figures in the distance as she assumed they were looking for her she reluctantly went back. Weather in those mountains could get freezing at night, she put her gloves back on and made her way to where she slept. Liliya wrapped herself in the blanket she was given and continued reading the books she borrowed about the world outside the Dalish.

She already had basic information but somethings were still unknown to her as the keeper did not let them contact the outside world much. Her brother also thought it was a bad idea and was surprised when the keeper sent her to check out the conclave instead of any of their hunters. It was likely they intended her to blend in with the mages but she preferred an approach different to that. Melding with others was not something she was very good at doing, so Liliya took to the trees as her brother taught her.

Although she had not been expecting what happened in the conclave as she would be face-to-face with a world shattering problem. These thoughts plagued her as she noticed Solas would often leave Haven to wander the trees, she honestly thought he was more trouble than he was worth but bothered to speak with him. He told her of past experiences focusing his studies on the fade, making her even more curious as that had been the place that always drew her in. She knew little of it until Solas opened her mind to understanding the role it played in the world.

"And if you see here..." He had taken her into the fade in her sleep one night, "This is the battle won on these very grounds over a hundred years ago..."

The history of the Dalish hardly ever interested her but through his eyes she saw new life into the stories she had been told as a child. Of course he would show her other important events, when all sorts of historical moments passed and went. She eventually fell in love with him for opening her heart to the world, but in the end he had never given her his. No matter how much she pulled he would push away leaving her with nothing but a pain in her heart.

Of course this darkness was a bad thing for a mage, it could lead to demons trying to possess her so she was careful with her emotions like when she was a child. The day he removed the vallaslin from her face was the day he finally started the breaking of her heart. She had never truly opened up to anyone before him and he willingly accepted her distance from the what the Dalish had become. Although he swore he would never hurt her he might as well have plunged a dagger into her heart the moment he left and betrayed her.

Stepping into the crossroads, Liliya looked around, "Now... the hunt begins... Fen'Harel."

The dark shadow covered every mirror, smiling menacingly.

* * *

 ** _I'm going somewhere with this I swear :D_**


End file.
